New world
by bloodREDhairedGIRL676
Summary: Kankuro gets his very own student but she's much more then she seems. KankXOC , ShikaXTem, GaaraX? rated T just in case subject to change!
1. The new girl in town

Sora walked threw the unfamiliar town looking for what was suppose to be an easy to find building, but after walking around for a half an hour she was starting to doubt that piece of information. She rounded another corner leading her to Kami knows where when finally a very large round building came into view baring the Sunakager symbol. Breathing a heavy sigh of releif she walked tword the building and the large sand colored, omoness doors.

" Well here goe's nothing" she said as she opened the door a rush of cool are graced her tanned face, a welcome thing compared to the scortching heat outside.

" Are you Sora" said a young blonde women from behind her desk.

" Ummmm, yes" sora answered walking towrd the woman, who couldn't have been much older then herself.

" Kazecage sama is expecting you, you can go on up" she said looking sora over, as if sizing her up.

" Thanx" said Sora as she walked over to the stairs, still feeling the womans stair on her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX a few minutes later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

" My gods would it kill them to put in an elevator" though sora as she finally reached the top of what seemed to be an endless amount of stairs.

After taking a minute to catch her breath she knocked on the hard wood door shortly after she herd a grunt from the other side and took it as a please enter, and opened the door. When she came threw, she saw a agrivated looking red head surrounded by mountians of paper work.

" So your sora?" said the Kazacage looking up at her with his sea foam green eyes.

" Yes Kazacage sama " she said looking over the newly apointed leader of the sand villiage, the man that sat in front of her looked nothing like the beast her elders had told her of, though they did tend to lie, he looked just like any other 17 year old would look under the presser of running a country, but in his eyes she thought she saw a great pain but didn't get a chance to look further.

"Hmm..." THe Kazacage said looking back down at a long piece of paper

" Take a seat my brother will be here in a few minutes to show you around" he added

" Hai" she said turning and walking tord a couch in the corner.

The Kazacage retured to the mountainous amount of paper covering his desk, and Sora looked around. It was what she expected the kages office to be, bookcases lining the wall, forest's worth of pappers, a few chairs,a desk littered with pen's and a very abused looking stress ball.

A few minutes later, sora had slipped into a daze, the doors slammed open nearly tearing them off there hingese, as a boy clad in a black jump suit and a cat eared hat came running in.

" Your late kankuro" the Kazecage said bluntly not looking up at the cat man.

" Sorry," he said quickly " so is she here yet, is she hott ??"

" He hem" coughed Sora , the boy quickly turned around nearly wrenching his neck in the process.

" Yes I'm here,but i'm not sure about the hot part though." she said

" OH, heh sorry about that" said the boy looking her over.

" Sorry" thought Kankuro why did i say that, i'm not this girl is hott.

" Sora" said the girl bowing her head slightly, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

" Kankuro" he said doing the same.

" Well Kankuro now that you've made an ass of yourself, why don't you show sora around" said The Kazacages looking down, once again at his paper work.

" Ok, come on" said Kankuro as he grabbed Sora's hand and dragged her out the door and down the stairs, then back out in to the dry suna heat.

" So" he said as they walked out the large wooden doors" what do you want to see first"

" Whats with the face paint and cat ears" asked sora flicking one of the ears on his hat laughing

" Whats with the long red hair, and the rings around your eyes?" retorted kankuro becoming defensive for a moment , looking sora over her long red hair was put in to two long ponytails wrapped up in long pieces of cloth and hung flat against her back, and the shorter layers she had in two pigtails on top of her head( like temarie), she wore her head band on her forehead, and fish net long sleeve shirt with a baggy red one over it, black shorts and what was left visable of her legs bound in white bandages.

" i like long hair, and i don't sleep much but i'm open to change do you have any sugestions? she asked raising an eyebrow, looking over at him a smile slowly making it on to her face" Wait i have an idea, i'll change your outfit and you can change mine if you really don't like it that much" she said looking at him as if weighing her oppstions" Come on it'll be fun" she said

" Umm..." kankuro started putting his hands up defensivly, but it was too late sora had already grabbed his hand and was dragging him into the nearest clothing store

" sit " she comanded pushing him in a car next to the check out counter " watch him and make sure he dosen't leave" she told the guy sitting at the register the she quickly turned around and vanished between the racks of clothing.

A few minutes later Sora returned with a small pile of clothing " come on" she said with a huge smile which kankuro couldn't help but return, as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the dressing rooms.

" Here " she said handing him the small pile, and in the same movement she took his hat and shoved him through the open door and slammed it shut.

" While your in there ditch the war paint" she added as she put his hat on, though it really just kinda sat on top of her pig-tails.

5 minutes later

"Are you done yet" Sora asked rapping on the door with her nails.

" Almost, jeeze woman calm down" said Kankuro while he pulled the shirt over his head after quickly looking himself over before he opened the door to find Sora wearing his hat sitting on a chair leaning against the opposite wall, he couldn't help but notice that she looked pretty cute....

" Wow" thougth Sora as she looked him over, " with out the face paint and the ears kankuro was ...well cute." all she could do was stair at him, she'd done good, ( she gave him a fish net undershirt and a black 3/4 length black shirt that didn't completly cover his stomach it stopped a few inches from the top of his pants( like sai) , it showed of his abs quiet nicely she noticed, (and had a neck like kakashies with out the face mask), the pants where black cargo shorts that stopped half way down his shin and his same black sandals.

"Hello" said Kankuro waving his hand in front of her face, she'd been staring at him for at least the last 2 minutes , not that he minded.

" Oh" said Sora snapping out of her daze " I'm good arn't I " she said looking him over once more smirk appearing on her face.

' Your all right." he siad the beginng of a smirk apperaring on his face.

" My turn now right? " said Kankuro smiling evily

" i suppose" said Sora her voice shaking a little, she didn't know him well yet but from the look he had on his face she knew she might be in some real trouble.

" good." he said a sinister smirk appering on his face.

Kankuro walked into the sea of racks and after a few minutes came back with his own, but slightly smaller, pile of clothing and handed it to Sora, shoved her into a dressing room and took back his hat all in the same movement.

a few minutes later

" Are you kidding" Yelled Sora from behind the door

" Nope" said Kankuro simply the smile could clearly be herd in his voice.

An almost inhuman growl was heard from the dressing room.

" Whatever" said kankuro

Finally after a few minutes of silence Sora came out of the dressing room.

" Not bad" said Sora looking herself over in the full length mirro next to the door.

Kankuro couldn't help but stair alittle. " way the hell was she hidding all that under those baggy clothes" he thought to himself. He'd put her in a black fish net tank-top with a red tube top with black border and the suna symbol in the middle, that tied in the back to go over it, for " pants" there was a belt with two pieces of long faberic attached to the back and the front creating a kind of skirt only the sides were completly cut out all the way to the top( so it only covered the front and her butt basically all the way down to her ankles) apparently she hadn't apperciated the lack of shorts and had kept some of her badages on, about to mid thigh, and taken the rest and wrapped around what would have been her exposed stomach.

But what Kankuro couldn't understand was why she'd coverd up that body. SHe had curves that most women would kill for and being a ninja had done this girl real good she had the right amount of mucle to where you wouldn't mess with her but she didn't look like she'd be able to kill you with her pinky, though he was sure that she could.

" So what do you think" asked Sora turning around to face him, just as she did he corrected himself.

" I'm good what can i say" he said leaning against the nearest wall crossing his arms and smirking.

" your ok" said Sora turning around to look once again at the new her, " but i guess i'll keep it"

" Just as you should " He said looking her over from the back" Hey, whats the tattoo for" he asked noticing the black ink that adorned the top right of her back.

" OOh, umm it's villiage thing" She said placing her right hand over her right sholder turning around quickly.

" It looks like a seal, i think i've seen something like that somewhere before." he said raising and eyebrow at her weird behavior.

" I'm sure you have." she mumbled

" What??" asked Kankuro he hadn't herd he

" Nothing, so are you gonna keep your new outfit or what" She asked changing the subject.

" i guess i will" said kankuro answering her question

They both got there old stuff, and headed tword the register paid and then walked back out into the Suna heat.

" So what do you want to do now" He Asked Sora looking down at her. ( she's about 5'8 and he's like 6'3)

" I'm hungry, whats there to eat around here?" she asked looking around.

" Come on i know the most amazing raman place here" he said" you like raman right" He said looking down at her

"never had it before, what is it?" she said looking over at him smiling.

" You've never had raman before? Really??!?" said Kankuro a shocked look filtering over his face.

" No...." she said her face tinting a slight pink color

" geeze did you like live under a rock or something before you got here.??" asked Kankuro

" You could say that. " said Sora more to herself the to him

" Well then we are definatly getting you some." he said walking forward.

" So where are you from, i mean from your head band you must be from some where around here, but i've never seen you before." he said

" yeah i'm from a border village, and you probley wouldn't have seen me around there much anyway." she said sounding kind of angered

" So why are you here" asked Kankuro hoping to get her in a better mood

" Don't you know?" she said looking over at him as if he should have. " i'm here to learn from you, they think your puppet jutsu could be useful and your the only one that they know of who uses it.'

" who's they?" asked kankuro

" The elders of my villiage." said sora, anger once again seeping into her words

" O your the student" He said looking a little shocked at the thought.

" Yeah, who did you think i was?" she asked.

" Someone in need of being shown around" said Kankuro scratching the back of his head in a very naruto sort of manner laughing a bit at his own stupidity.

" So what were you expecting your student to look like, if i'm not it" she said looking over at him.

" Well i was just expecting someone a little... younger and a boy" he said, honastly he had been expecting some one around the age of ten who would have driven him insain in just a few hours, not a hot girl his age...wow this is way better he though.

" Well i hope i'm not a disapointment " she said looking over at him a glint of anger in her eye.

" OH no i'm glad to have you... I mean teach you" he said looking over at her.

" Good, i wouldn't want you to be unhappy with me" she said looking over a him a smile playing n her lips.

" I dont think that will be a problem" he said smiling at her, ( wait was she accutally flirting back)though Kankuro , he couldn't tell he's never had this happen before if in fact she was a first, usaually girls shot him down in the first few seconds, " wait his brain yelled you don't even know this girl for all you know this is how she always acts!!" damn though kankuro he hadn't though of that. Before he could think anymore into in Sora said something grabbing back his attention.

" So how much..." but she was stopped mid sentence when someone grabbed her around the waist and forced her to sit in there lap.

" Hey what the hell do you..." but then all her thoughts driffted away she was surrounded by a light purple haze and in the middle of this haze had to be on of the hottest boys she'd ever see. She as turning to mush in this guys arms. " whats happening to me??" she distantly though. " who cares..."

" Let go of her Ryu " She quietly herd someone growl.

" why" said the heavenly voice of the boy holding her" i think she enjoys me holding her like this" his grip tightening on her waist, as drunken smile playing on her lips. " Right babe." he asked

" Sure, love it..." she said staring at him.

" well turn off the genjutzu and we'll she what she thinks of you then" said the voice she hazaly identified as Kankuro, but she didn't care she need this boy she though as she laced her arms around his neck, he was the best thing that could happen to her she decided.

" Why would i do that when it has such a great effect of people" he said pulling her face tword his.

Finally Kankuro grabbed Sora and in her dazed state threw her over his right sholder.

" Hey" said the boy she assumed to be Ryu, she could see his face better and he was starting to lose his appeal as the purple cloud started to dissapear.

" You do that to her again and i swear to Kami i will make you regret it." said Kankuro

"Yeah right" Said Ryu " you'll just go running to that desgusting monster you call a brother to deal with the big bad Ryu" he said snickering and laughing with his friends. " i don't know what those old crazy gezzerz where thinking making him Kazecage.

"He is NOT A MONSTER, and I won't need Gaara to take care of you, it would be just to easy to get rid of you myself" he said lifting Ryu up by his collar, then threw him back down on his chair and walked away a still dazed Sora over his sholder.

After getting a safe distance away, kankuro set Sora down and a bench and let her come to while not hanging up-side down. "why'd i have to put her in that stupid outfit" she asked himself, mentally beating himself up while looking worrialy over at her while she came around.

" what happen." asked Sora slowly getting her barrings back.

" Ryu, The guy would grabbed you, he has a ability to control people by breathing a special purple smoke in your face, it comes from his blood line limit." said Kankuro angerly.

" That jerk i'll kick his .....!!" she said standing up to fast, blood rushed to her head causing her to quickly sit back down.

" YOu still wanna go eat the ramen place isn't to much farther from here" said Kankuro

" Yeah lets go! " said Sora standing up slower this time, but her old intensity back.


	2. attacked from unsuspected places

_**So here we are people chp.2 sorry it took so long I have finals and state and it's just and ugly sene over here so yeah enjoy and sadly I don't own any part of naruto…damn it….**_

IN a few minutes they came upon a small resterant and were quickly seated by a very exsited hostess.

" Your server will be with you shortly!" she practically yelled in their faces

" Well she's excited." Said Sora looking down at her menu, a confused mask slipping on to her face.

" Here just let me order for you " said Kankuro taking the menu from the perplexed teen.

A waiter soon arrived proclaiming himself Kujo and swiftly took kankuro's order of to pork ramens and left promising to bring them out ASAP.

" Is everyone her always so..... excited?" asked Sora as she watched him practically skip back to the kitchen to put in there orders.

" No it's just something about this resterant that makes these people that way." said kankuro shaking his head at the retreating boy.

" You mean after eating this stuff i'm going to start acting like that?" asked Sora lifting a blood red eyebrow in shock/fear.

" Not after just one bowl, you have to live off this stuff to end up that way. " said smirking Kankuro a certian blonds face floating threw his mind.

As promised soon there ramen arrived and apprehensivly( i know that's bad but really i can't help it) took a bite and found that she quiet enjoyed the taste of this new dish and quickly polished off the bowl not too far ahead of Kankuro. After they set their cop stix down kankuro payed the bill and they made their way towrd the Kage mansion.

" So this is where you'll be living for the next year" said Kankuro as he lead her to the large sand colored building.

" This is your house?" she said disbelivingly

" yeah why?" asked Kankuro opening one of the Large wooden doors and walking in, Sora fallowing slowly.

" It's Huge." she said looking up at the two story cealing and the large iron chandaler that hung down from it.

" Yeah, well it is were the Kazekage lives so i guess the elderes were showing off a little when they built it." he sadi putting his hand behind his head scratching his head in an embarassed manner.

"This is much bigger than any building in my village" She said moving to look into one of the living rooms.

" You wanna see your room? " asksed Kankuro finally finding something to say

" Sure " she said turning her attention back to him

"Just fallow me" he said walking up the grand stair case a few feet away.

After assending the stairs they came to a rather wide hall way with 2 doors on each wall except on one side there was just one set of dark wood french doors. The carpet was a deep red and the walls a slightly lighter shad of the same color.

" This is your room" said Kankuro pointing to a door to the right, closest to the stairs. " Temarie is right next door to you, i'm across the hall and thats Gaara's room." he said pointing to the set of French doors.

" Ok" she said grabbing the door handle pushing the door in. On the other side was a beautiful room. The walls were the same shade of red as the hallway with a large dark wood four poster bed sitting against the wall to her right a large wardrobe on the opposite wall and a small dresser on eighter side of he bed. There was a door across the wall from the bed which she later found out lead to a bathroom and next to the door was a cabinet with a t.v sitting on it, and it was safe to say it was the biggest bedroom she had ever seen.

" Wow..." she breathed out.

'What?" said Kankuro moving to look over her sholder, causing her to jump, she'd forgotten he was there.

" OH nothing i've just never seen a bed room this big" she said the red that had previously inhabited her cheeks reseading.

" your town must have been really small" said Kankrou looking over at her.

" Well i guess for me it was." said said turning her gaze back to the room.

" What do you mean?" Said Kankuro

" I'd rather not talk about it" she said not taking her eyes of the room

"Oh okay, well i assume that your tired or something so i'll just leave you to yourself, if you need anything just come and find me." he said shoving off the door frame tword the door diagonally across the hall.

" thanks" Sora said walking into her new room and shut the door quickly taking a shower then crawling into bed about 8 ish, two days of travleing will take a lot out of you so as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. But not for long. it was never for long, so haveing thougherly explored her room she desided to explore the rest of the house.

It was about 10ish so she quietly opened the door looking to both sides and listeneing makeing sure she hadn't woken anyone up, then she stepped out and shut her door behind made her way over to the stair case and quickly made her way down. When she made it to the bottom her feet hit the cold tile shocking her casueing her to let out a yelp of suprise. " Crap" she thougth standing perfectly still waiting for the noise of some one geting up to see what had just made that noise. Thankfully after a few minutes she didn't hear anything. "fuew" she said quietly making her way down one of the halls connected to the grand entrence.

Kankuro groggaly opened his eyes . "What was that." he sleepily thought. He had distictally herd a yelp of eighter shock or pain in his half asleep state he couldn't tell. He was about to fall back asleep when a thought stuck him, " what if its sora, she has not clue where anything is and could be looking for the kitchen or something, and if it's not someone broke into the house and has a death wish." with a growl of displeasure he go out of bed and made his way over to the stairs listening for any noises and feeling for any chakra that might identify who or what was in the house. After hearing and feeling nothing he made his way down the stairs then down the hall way next to the stair case.

" Geez, this tile is cold." he thought as he continued his treck down the hall while continuing to feel for any sign of chakra. Then he felt it a slight flicker as if someone had been consiling it but had let their grip slip for a second, down at the end of the hall way in the room off to the right.

" Found you." he said chuckling to himself. He quietly made his way down the hall and as he neared the open door he paused to take one last deep breath then peered around the edge of the door and let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding. Inside the room was Sora marveling at the thousands of books that the room she had found herself in held.( imagin the library in beauty and the beast that's what we have here.)

A wicked smile found it's way on to Kankuros face as a smart but simple plan crept it's way into his still tired mind. He walked fully into the room quiet as death ready to pounce......but


	3. Long lonely nights

" Hey kankuro." said sora not turning around to face him

This stopped him dead shock clearly written on his face. " How did she know?"

" When you saw it was only me you let your chakra guard down for just a second but it was long enough.," she answered his unasked question, finally turning around to face. " So why are you up so late at night?"

" Herd something or I guess someone yelp." he said crossing his arms across his bear chest leaning against the door frame reapplying his signature smirk.

" Yeah sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake anyone up. " she said looking apologetic, avoiding looking or more starring at him in all his shirt less glory

" It's alright really, I'm surprised you woke me up at all, and don't worry about Gaara he doesn't sleep anyway and seeing as temarie isn't here your safe." he said looking her over while she was still looking around the room. She had wandered down stairs just in her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. " Stop starring." held yelled at him.

" Good I guess." she said looking back over at him.

" So what where you looking for exactly I can't imagine it was the library this late at night." said Kankuro looking back up at her face.

" O I don't sleep much so I just thought that I would look around the house." she said " Is that alright with you?" she asked raising an eyebrow as if daring him to say it wasn't

" You want me to show you around, don't want you getting lost." he said the smirk on his face growing at the chance to torment her a little.

" No you don't have to you can go back to bed I think I can handle myself it's not like I'm gonna get lost." she said her own smirk appearing on her face.

" You never know, remember you said this is one of the biggest buildings you've ever seen, we wouldn't want you getting lost and disoriented, come on I'll show you around." said Kankuro turning around and walking back down the hall.

" Letting out a sigh she fallowed Kankuro out into the hall.

" So seeing as you have found the library already I just show you the kitchen and a few other rooms around the house most of the rooms in this place are just for show and are never really used." He said taking her back down the hallway and back to the grand entrance and down another hallway and after a few quietly placed steps they were in a rather large and well-stocked kitchen.

" Well this is our kitchen..."

" I put that together my self Sherlock.," said Sora looking over at him smirk growing as his disappeared

he rolled his eyes and continued "feel free to come and eat when ever you want and if we don't have something you want just tell temarie and she'll get it for you. " he said leading her through another door into a room with a large long table and a chandelier hanging from the Celine.

" this is the dinning room we almost never eat in here only when important people come over or where having some kind of party." added Kankuro

After about an hour kankuro had taken sora to all the rooms worth knowing about and ended with them in the home theater, which was in the basement along with the game room and storage.

" This where we watch movies, I think we have just about every thing known to man. " he said pointing over to a wall that consisted of floor to ceiling shelves holding a countless amount of DVD's

" wow" said sora walking over to the wall reading a few of the titles and finding one that look interesting " Can I watch this?" asked sora holding up a movie called Brave Heart.

" You wanna watch that right now?" said Kankuro walking over and taking the DVD from her looking it over.

"Well, like I said I don't sleep much and it's only 1 am what else am I suppose to do in a house where people are sleeping?" she asked looking at him questioningly

" you got me there I guess, yeah I'll put it on and ill stay and watch it with you I haven't actually seen this one yet." he said walking over to the DVD player attached to the projector.

" you don't have to I know your tired." she said looking at him while sitting on one of the many over stuffed couches in the room. " Plus what good would you be to me tomorrow if you're practically falling asleep?"

" I am not tired and I'll be just fine for you lesson tomorrow. " he said holding back a yawn. " perfect more alone time with sora he though." he was going to get her and if it ment he had to lose a few hours of sleep so be it.

" what ever you say sensei." said sora turning toward the recently lit up screen

" You know you don't have to call me that." said Kankuro shivering at the way it sounded, it creped him out little.

" OK so what you like me to call you then?" asked Sora turning around once again to look at him, while he walked over and plopped down in the couch next to hers.

" Just call me Kankuro." he said as the movie started.

The opening credits started to role with random shots of rolling fields and a very strong and determined man staring off into random directions

About half way though the movie sora tore her gaze from the battle torn scene in front of her and looked over at kankuro who at this point was deep in sleep, drooling slightly on the black couch and what had to be a very uncomfortable possession.

"That is going to hurt in the morning" thought Sora as she studied the odd angle his arm was in. " I should move him." thought sora getting up quietly walking over to his couch.

She gently picked up his arm and laid it at what she thought looked like a more comfortable possession. " he looks cute when he sleeps." said the voice in the back of her head

" Shut -up" she thought angrily pushing the voice back into the back of her head. She returned to her seat but couldn't get that though out of her head. " what would elder do if they knew you were letting a boy get in your head." The image of her teachers and town elders appeared in her head. Anger began to rise and she shook her head again " you will no longer be there little weapon." She thought as she turned back to the movie.

_" damn right we won't be" _said the voice in the back of her head

Soon the movie ended and the credits began to roll up the huge screen and she once again looked over and Kankuro. " I should get him back up stairs." she thought as she got up and walked over to the slightly snoring boy. She took his nearest arm and pulled it up and over her shoulder bringing him up along with her and slowly made her way to the door and up the first set of stairs after making it up kankuro began to wake up a bit.

" Where am I?" he asked his eyes slowly fluttering open. " what are you doing?" he asked looking over at Sora taking in their current position.

" You fell asleep about 20 min into the movie and now that it's over I though I would bring you back to your room." she said letting go of his arm as he started to support his own weight.

" Oh! Thanx. " he said stretching as he yawned " sorry I fell asleep on you." he said as they both headed back upstairs " damn it all that lost time." he thought grimly

" Oh it's fine you're not the first on to do it and I'm sure you wont be the last. " she said looking over at him as he started to clime the stairs up to his room

" I'm gonna go back o bed, what are you gonna do?" he asked covering up another yawn stretching his arms over his head

" I think I'll look around some more, and don't worry I if get lost I'll call for help." she said smirking trying to to stair at him.

" Alright but I warned you and I won't come and help you no matter how much you cry and beg." said kankuro as he started back up the stairs smirking all the way

' I don't think you'll ever hearing me crying or begging." said sora smiling as she turned around and headed back toward the library.


End file.
